criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Parrack
Ciera Danielle |yearsactive = 2006-present }} Jim Parrack is an American actor best known for his role as Hoyt Fortenberry in the HBO dark fantasy horror series True Blood. Biography Parrack was born on February 8, 1981, in Allen, Texas. Little is known about Parrack's past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Parrack went to the Allen High School as a teenager, and then studied acting at The Stella Adler Academy and at the Playhouse West when he moved to Los Angeles. Parrack's first on-screen acting role came in 2006, when he was cast as Roger Zisk in the comedy-drama detective mystery television series Monk. Parrack got his first major recurring role in 2008, when he was cast as Hoyt Fortenberry, the best friend of the protagonist's brother, in the HBO dark fantasy horror series True Blood. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Blacklist: Redemption, Suicide Squad, Red, The Question, The Sound and the Fury, Fury, The Labyrinth, Alcatraz, Supernatural, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Parrack portrayed Paul Mulford, a serial killer and abductor who killed a number of people alongside his brother Johnny and their uncle Joe, in the Season Two episode "Open Season". Filmography *Trouble (2017) - Curt *The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) - Aldon Braddock *Actors Anonymous (2017) - Unknown Character *Priceless (2016) - Garo *Suicide Squad (2016) - Jonny Frost *Red (2016) - Chet Archie *Dinosaur Bones (2015) - Unknown Character *Suburban Memoir (2015) - Mr. Waldie *The Adderall Diaries (2015) - Roger *Wild Horses (2015) - Deputy Rogers *The Question (2015) - Adam *Resurrection - 4 episodes (2015) - Preacher James Goodman *The Labyrinth (2015) - Malvo *Riddance (2014) - Dean *Fury (2014) - Sergeant Binkowski *The Sound and the Fury (2014) - Herbert Ames *True Blood - 66 episodes (2008-2014) - Hoyt Fortenberry *Daisy's (2013) - Prodigal Son *Filandra (2013) - James Chafitz *A Night in Old Mexico (2013) - Moon *Child of God (2013) - Deputy Cotton *Up the Valley and Beyond (2013) - Russ Meyer *As I Lay Dying (2013) - Cash *Isolated (2013) - Ambassador for Peace *Hi My Name Is Max (2012) - Trever *The Audition (2012) - Danny *Courage to Create (2012) - Edward *Alcatraz (2012) - Guy Hastings *Post (2011) - Jim *Sal (2011) - Keir Dullea *True Blood: Jessica's Blog - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Hoyt Fortenberry *Simone (2011) - Danny Wilard *Battle Los Angeles (2011) - LCpl. Peter Kerns *Supernatural (2009) - Agent Nick Monroe *Criminal Minds (2007) - "Open Season" (2007) TV episode - Paul Mulford *Raines (2007) - Deputy Mark Jessup *NCIS (2007) - Nick Hurley *Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee (2007) - Jerry *Close to Home (2006) - Joe Nelson *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Ted Carr *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Sergeant Jack Day *Standoff (2006) - Sam Ellis *ER (2006) - Phil *Annapolis (2006) - AJ *Monk (2006) - Roger Zisk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors